


the aftermath

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [39]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Despair Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Despair Pekoyama Peko, F/M, Happy Birthday Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko's Birthday, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel
Summary: Why does he nod?He'd like to say it's to cause her despair, but that's not true. It's not.Perhaps there's simply a line Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu will not cross, and this is it.





	the aftermath

The end of the world is a quiet, lonely affair.

Fuyuhiko kicks over a rock, lost in silent contemplation. Really, if someone had told him a few years ago that he'd have control over the world and honestly not give a fuck, he'd have called them crazy.

And yet, here he is.

"Are you alright?" Peko asks from somewhere behind him. Good girl. Staying out of sight, but always there if he needs her.

"I'm fine enough, Peks," he replies, gaze fixing on someone walking towards him. A woman, from the looks of it.

"Stay back," he commands, withdrawing his handgun from his pocket. "I don't know who this is."

"I'm here if you need me," Peko reminds him, and he nods.

The woman has curled violet hair, a medical mask over her mouth, and an expression like she's about to fall apart. She wears it well.

Tsumiki Mikan used to wear it well too.

When she sees him, she lets out a shuddering sigh, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Can we- can we not do this right now? I can't- please."

He inhales, tasting the disgusting taste of the air, smoke, ash, death - and nods. Why?

Why does he nod?

He'd like to say it's to cause her despair, but that's not true. It's not.

Perhaps there's simply a line Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu will not cross, and this is it. 

She passes, and Fuyuhiko's gaze lingers on the way she walks, the way she looks about to cry, and something inside of him breaks.

"It was Tsumiki. Wasn't it."

She looks at him, nods, and his fists clench in anger. Of course it was.

"Hey," he finally states, and she pauses, turns back, and seems absolutely _shattered_. "It might not be alright right now, but... well. It will be, someday. I promise."

She smiles, a weak, flighting thing, and leaves, and Fuyuhiko can't help but think he made a horrible mistake.

"Peko," he growls, voice cold. "I want you to cut off Tsumiki's fingers."

She materializes from the shadows and places a chaste kiss on his temples before withdrawing her sword. "Of course, young master."

"The hell did I say?" he snaps, and she smiles, soft and bright, a light even in this dark world. "Call me Fuyuhiko."

"Yes... Fuyuhiko."


End file.
